Lying Is Not Always Bad
by FleshEaterZone
Summary: Lying was bad, so Luffy believed until he met a Doctor who blew his mind. Now, though, as he thought about it; lying is not always bad.


| Lying Is Not Always Bad : _Two-Shot _|

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Oda, because if it was mine LawLu would have already happened!

**Warning:** No beta, so forgive any grammar mistakes. I tried. Ooc-ness. AU. Yaoi (maleXmale). Maybe hardcore?

* * *

**Summary:** Lying was bad, so Luffy believed until he met a Doctor who blew his mind. Now, though, as he thought about it; lying is not always bad.

* * *

**T**here wasn't much that Monkey D. Luffy could say to convince his older brother, Ace, to help get him out of this currently embarrassing situation. Nope, not one thing came to mind. Well no, that was a lie. He could always tell the other ebony head the truth, then again he wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place if he had done so before, and he in no way will confess to what really had happened. Instead he had said the first thing that jumped into his panicking mind at the time as to why he couldn't sit down properly in their dinning room chair without flinching or fidgeting to get comfortable every time he tried during breakfast. Sure, it was normal for him not to keep still for a long period of time, but Ace knew better; knew Luffy better then he, himself knew him.

The young male's clear optics traveled to sneak a peek at said brother from the corner of his eye, as he kept his still stature composed; arms clearly crossed over his chest in defeat except for a lone foot bouncing with uneasiness. It was tolerable now to sit, already gotten used to the tingle that still resided, barely though, and was thankful that it had decreased through the days up to this point. As he scopes out the older male's face, a flash of that once distress look Ace had worn when Luffy had told him of his fake condition sent a wave of guilt to build up inside him, and resulted in the boy shifting his gaze to the floor, head hanging low in disgust. He hated lying, but most of all, he hated not telling the truth to Ace.

"Monkey D. Luffy?" Dread washes over him when he heard his name fill the brightly lit room. He wished and preyed to every entity out there for a hole to appear underneath his chair and swallow him whole, but no such luck was given to him today.

_Karma_, was what poped inside his head.

He would have to actually go in, the lie already so far that there was no turning back. No, that was another lie. He could hightail it out of the well designed waiting area, straight down the elevator they had rode up, and out the doors to freedom, but again, there was that one factor. That one screw loose that had the frame crooked: telling the absolute truth and not dying from heatstroke thanks to the overwhelming flames that would decorate his freckleless cheeks until he lay in his grave.

Having no other choice, Luffy pushed himself out of the chair and, what felt like the shameful moment where one's paper ball didn't land into the trashcan when throwing if from across a classroom full of students, he walked the dreadful path toward the propped open door the reception girl held open; entering with the older woman who soon took the lead. He let himself tread slowly after the female, wanting to take as long as he could from the on coming engagement to come.

"Ah, this is your room here. Please just wait a moment, and Dr. Trafalgar will be with you shortly." Spoke the receptionist, as she waved the teen boy in with a gentle smile before leaving him still standing only a few feet from the open door frame. Oh how he wished he was the one walking the other way then standing there with a slump defeat to his stature.

Not having any other choice, and with a huffing sigh, Luffy dragged his feet while entering the examination room. His beady hues took in the decent size room, feeling a sense of calm wash over him whilst taking in the dashing grey coated walls and pale trim coaxing around the borders. The room was better then others he had seen before, a lot different from the plain jane ones he was usually at that had only white walls with tacky paintings decorated here and there. Here though, there was just one whole side of the room made of glass, a full window that over looked the parking lot and the many trees that shaded the area below. It helped lighten up the room, basking every thing present in the margin with warming rays, and Luffy couldn't help but smile.

Maybe it wasn't that bad, after all, this room was amazing to be in. It just lifted one's spirits up, no matter how gloomy they were having it. The young teen let himself be nosey, not caring if he got caught as he started skimming through the many drawers and cabinets that lined the left side of the room, though it only lasted for a few minutes since all that was in them were the basic things that usually filled most doctor's rooms. Next he began to scan the many photos adoring the wall, one in particular catching his eye.

_Traf-la- Eh... Law?_

Why did that sound so familiar? He couldn't place it for a good long while until he decide to plop himself on the cushion padded table stationed in the middle of the room. He let himself fall back against the surface as he waited, his legs hanging off the end while folding his arms underneath his head to keep it matted. It was the name the receptionist mentioned, but it was also the name he heard his brother and uncle talking about. A well known doctor of some sorts, he believes they said.

When he thought of that a groan left him, as an arm untangled from under his head and drapped the limp appentage over his closing eyes. This was too much. It was horrible, and he felt his insides twisting in pain when he thought of how much this visit to the doctor would be for his older brother.

It was official, he was the worse. That what he had concluded before he heard the door click open then close with a soft clips, and the foot steps echoing through the room as whoever made his way further into the space. Once they stopped, that was when Luffy pushed himself up into a somewhat proper sitting position, eyes fluttering open and meeting the back of a man's head in greeting.

He frowned, tilting his head ever so slightly to the left while sizing the other up. The only details he could come up with by just seeing the back of the guy was little to nothing, only that the male's black as night locks looked soft and healthy. It was the type of hair he would dream of threading his fingers through and pulling. With that thought, Luffy could feel his cheeks warm up. His blush only intensified when the gentleman turned around, and Luffy could only conclude one thing.

This man, who ever he was, is handsomely beautiful.

_Please tell this guy is not my doctor... Kami._

He gaze first zeroed in on the faint shadows underneath the male's features, a sign that this man took work with resolve. They fit him, though. The way the other held himself; tall and slim looking in build with nicely trimmed sideburns framing his face- the bags underneath his eyes were nothing except adding to his character. Then there was that goatee that lined his sharp jaw and lips that had Luffy wanting to curl up in a ball to die. He didn't. He couldn't. All he could do was openly gawk at the stranger, and he was, very deep inside, grateful that the other was too preoccupied reading something on the clipboard he was holding to notice what Luffy was actually doing.

"Aren't you a little young to be here for a prostate exam?"

The voice was smooth, crisp as the man drawled the question out, and it caught Luffy off guard. His drifting gaze shot up to meet piercing steel hues, but not for long for Luffy quickly averted his eyes anywhere except for the man who was currently leaning against the wooden desk set across from him. This was bad, really bad. Never had he been this nervous around anyone like he was now, and if he didn't get it together soon he was afraid his heart would fail on him.

"Shishishi, my brother is to thank for that. He gets really worried over me when he believes something is wrong, so he made this appointment for me." Liffey smiled sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck while giving out a smile that could blind a person. "Just a few hours ago I got my butt scan too!"

Luffy wanted to pat himself on the back. He deserved a full sized steak for not stuttering or having any hint of a squeak escape him when he spoke. Maybe even two. Yeah, two should do it. With a plate of Sanj's delicious cookies for desert.

"Hmm," was the dull response he received back. Slowly Luffy's smile dropped, lips pressing into a curse line while he wondered just what was going through the doctor's mind. Was it good or bad? Honestly, the young teen did not care. All he needed was for this appointment to be over, then he could go home and never, and he means it, never lie to his brother again. He rather never go through this situation again in the future.

* * *

And that is all for now, next chapter shall be it! Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it! Reviews are welcomed, also you can read this story on Wattpad as well! Url on profile.

**Love & Feel the speedforce,**  
_LetsGoMad/FleshEaterZombie.;)_


End file.
